Elle Reviendra
by FreyaFantastique
Summary: Après l'épisode 3x20, Davina est morte et les deux personnes qui pouvait l'aider l'ont abandonné. Freya décide d'y remédier. Avec l'aide de Kol, Vincent et Marcel elle la fera revenir quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu.
1. Prologue

J'aimerai avant tout remercier Julie Plec, la réalisatrice de The originals et qui m'a donné plein d'idées.

Prologue

PDV Freya

Je venais de laisser dépérir une enfant. De plus la petite amie de mon frère Kol. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver encore une fois ma famille, d'un vampire de 900 ans qui en passant l'avait bien mérité. Le problème était que les ancêtres détestaient Davina et qu'ils la feront souffrir le plus possible et la feront ensuite disparaître.

J'ai vu Vincent, devant lui il fallait que je gardes la tête haute, il regardait l'endroit où Davina aurait pu être sauver si j'en avais décider. Je finis par lui dire :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Davina état quelqu'un de bien mais je devais aider ma famille …

-Oui, je sais mais vous les Mikaelson, vous détruisez tout ce que vous touchez. Davina, par exemple, une innocente. Je croyais que tu vallais mieux que ta fratrie de buveurs de sang mais je pense que je me trompais. Ne m'approche plus. »

Et sur ce, il me laissa seule. J'éprouvais une très grande tristesse. J'avais de plus perdu un de mes seuls ami. Beaucoup de gens m'avaient abandonné au moins une fois dans ma vie sauf peut-être Finn et Mathias, la personne avait qui j 'aurais du avoir un enfant.

Je montais les marches pour aller voir Klaus, il était dans la chambre d'Hope. Il faisait une tête horrible, Cami était morte et maintenant Davina. Je me suis approchée de lui pour le consoler en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Mais au lieu d'accepter mes excuses, il me renvoya bouler. Très bien, puisque tout le monde voulait Davina, je la ramènerai, quel qu'en soit le prix. J'avais besoin d'aide. J'ai tout de suite penser à Kol.


	2. Chapitre 1 Le plan

Chapitre 1

PDV Kol

Je l'avais tué, la personne à qui je tenais le plus, la seule qui m'ait vraiment compris. Les ancêtres allaient payé ! Ma vengeance serait terrible ! J'allais d'ailleurs commencer tout de suite. Le nouveau régent Van Nguyen était le fils de Kara, une sorcière qui avait voulu tuer Davina. De plus Van était du côté de Lucien avant qu'il meurt. Kara devait être la sorcière qui voulait le plus la mort de Davina puisque celle ci l'avait tuée. Je suis entré dans le cimetière. Kara allait savoir ce que ça faisait de perdre la personne qu'on aime le plus sur cette terre. Le cimetière était noir sauf une mausolée. Quel crétin celui la ! J'ai descendu les marches. Van m'a regardé arrivé puis a ouvert la bouche mais avant qu'il est eut le temps de lancer des incantations je me suis jetée sur lui. Plus je le vidais de son essence vitale, plus j'avais mal au crâne les ancêtres. Je continuais pourtant, pour Davina. , J'ai arrêter de mordre Van car un, j'avais trop mal et deux, il était mort. Je crois que j'avais vraiment énervé les ancêtres car je me mis à cracher du sang, un vrai supplice. Et puis d'un coup, comme ça tout s'arrêta. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Freya, ma grande sœur aux grands yeux vert-bleus. Avec Elijah, elle avait ruiné toutes mes chances de revoir Davina. Pourtant, d'un certain coté je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, elle était la seule qui croyait encore que notre famille pouvait être encore sauver. Après un long moment de silence, elle prit la parole :

« Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, comme tout le monde, mais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Je sais comment ramener Davina. Tu n'as sûrement pas confiance en moi mais c'est ta dernière option. J'aurais aussi, si tu es d'accord, besoin de Marcel et Vincent.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille coopérer avec nos frères.

-Je sais c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.

-Bravo, tu deviens enfin autonome.

-C'est à dire.

-Tu es nouvelle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire tout ce que te dis de faire Klaus et Elijah. Il y a longtemps, tu étais une de mes fidèles sorcières et je te laissait libre de tes choix …

-Oui jusqu'à ce que je pourrisse dans un asile !

-Que Rebekah et Klaus avait scellé. Mais bon quel est ton plan ? »

Elle sortit alors de sa poche une petite bouteille de sérum. Celui qui avait transformé Lucien en monstre quasi invincible. Si Freya n'avait pas tué Davina il aurait été totalement invincible.

« Le plan est simple, je vais te donner le sérum, car tu le protégeras, et tu appelleras Marcel et Vincent. Puis tu leur expliquera le plan. Donnes le à Vincent qui plus tard le donnera à Marcel.

-Pourquoi ne pas le donner tout de suite à Marcel.

-C'est une mission contre les ancêtres, tu iras donc à Rousseau et il serai louche que Marcel reparte de cet endroit invincible …

-Mais cet endroit, les ancêtres peuvent entendre ?

-Laisse moi finir ! Vincent le donnera donc à Marcel le sérum pour ne pas faire bizarre. Et pour finir cet endroit est un lieu que j'ai isolé avant d'entrer. Pas pour longtemps, mais assez pour notre petite discussion.

-Et comment va t-on arrêter Marcel après ?

-Mes affaires, petit frère »

Et sur ce elle tourna les talons. J'ai tout de suite envoyé un message à Marcel et Vincent : « RDV dans une demie heure, j'ai trouvé un moyen de sauver Davina. » Ils acceptèrent tout de suite.

Quand je suis arrivé chez Rousseau, Marcel et Vincent étaient déjà là.

« Tu as trouve un moyen de la ramener ? questionna Marcel.

-On peut dire ça » lui répondis-je.

Je sortis alors de ma poche le sérum. Vincent et Marcel me regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Marcel fut le premier à parler :

« Tu vas le prendre et montrer ta supériorité ? Et on est les spectateurs ? Bravo !

-Non, en fait c'est pour toi » rétorqua Freya en entrant.

Vincent s'écarta d'elle et lui cracha à la figure :

« Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'approcher.

-Oui je sais mais en fait je m'en fiche. »

Vincent en resta bouche bée.

« J'ai un plan simple. J'ai donné le sérum à Kol pour qu'il le surveille mais il va le donner à Vincent qui le donnera plus tard à Marcel. Pourquoi passer par Vincent ? Pour ne pas inquiéter les ancêtres. Puis Marcel pendant que nous autres sauverons Davina, tu t'occuperas mes frères.

-Pourquoi me donner les sérum et ne pas juste ramener Davina ?

-Pour deux raisons : la première pour faire ce sort il faut vraiment beaucoup de magie et avoir un pied dans chaque monde, ce que je ne fais pas souvent. Et deuxièmement, mes frères n'aiment pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs si ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt. »

Vincent et Marcel réfléchissaient, l'offre était tentante. Au bout d'un moment ils acceptèrent. Marcel est parti et je n'ai pas tarder à le suivre.

PDV Freya

Kol et Marcel était parti. Je me suis retourné vers Vincent. Il m'en voulait mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire les enfants. J'avais une mission pour lui.

« Le sérum de Marcel est différent de celui de Lucien. »

Je sortis de ma poche une seringue avec un liquide rouge.

« Quand je ramènerai Davina, tu devras lui enfoncer dans la gorge et le sérum partira.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne le prends pas, tu es la sorcière la plus puissance.

-J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en moi. »

Il haussa les épaules, prit la seringue et s'en alla. Quand if fut parti, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Ma famille était out ce que j'avais mais je les trahissait, comme disait Vincent, je ne valais pas mieux. Je devais être courageuse. Je suis rentrée chez moi, quand je me suis allongée sur mon lit j'ai repensé au sort. Tout devait être payé, le sort voulait un échange d'âme, j'étais condamnée.

J'essayerai de mettre le chapitre 2 dés que possible. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé le 1er chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Ce chapitre serra sûrement plus court que les autres. Mais les autres ne tarderont pas à venir.

Chapitre 2

PDV Kol

Tué Davina n'avait pas suffi, il fallait que je veuille m'abreuver de chaque personne qui comptait. En réfléchissant ma vie avait été très compliqué : j'avais été sorcier, vampire, mort (fantôme), sorcier dans un autre corps, mort et vampire. La période que j'avais préféré était celle avec Davina. Je m'était senti vraiment humain, mais le bonheur n'avait été de courte durée. Un mouvement attira mon attention, un couple de jeune (innocent) se promenait. Je sentis mes crocs sortirent et je leur sautait à la gorge.

PDV Vincent

La belle Nouvelle Orléans devenait un lieu de pur folie. Les sorciers, loups-garous, sorciers … Mais le pire les Mikaelson, Cami était morte en partie à cause Klaus, Kol avait tué Davina et Freya ne l'avait pas sauver. Leur famille avait plus de 1000 ans, ils pouvaient se sacrifier pour des personnes qui ont tout au plus 30 ans. Quand à Marcel, il était certes loyal mais il en voulait aux Mikaelson. En donnant le sérum, je suis sur qu'il ferait une grande erreur. La belle Nouvelle Orléans n'était vraiment plus ce qu'elle était.

PDV Marcel

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, un vers d'O+ à la main. J'avais abandonné mes amis pour les Mikaelson, et voilà comment j'étais récompensé. En buvant le sérum je ne ferait pas que les distraire, je les tuerai. Et personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! Davina sera protéger, comme avant et je serai à nouveau le Roi de la Nouvelle Orléans !

PDV Freya

Je fus réveiller par les hurlements de mon colérique petit frère, Klaus. « Peux-tu m'expliquer, quel est le problème ? Je t'avais bien dit de les surveiller, petit crétin inutile, incapable. Sais-tu ce que tu mérites ? La mort ! »

J'entendis un bruit, ce qui je pense devait être le cœur de ce vampire. Je connaissait bien mon frère, il m'en voulait mais il avait besoin d'aide. Dans environ 5 secondes, il viendrait me demander de l'aide. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

« Freya j'ai besoin d'un service.

-Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ?

-Fait pas ta gamine.

-Quoi besoin de faire ta chambre ?

-C'est moi qui est doit t'en vouloir ! Pas toi ! M'en veux-tu ?

-Possible mais j'écoute.

-Cet imbécile de Vincent a donné le sérum a Marcel. Peux tu faire un sort et aller puiser de la magie chez les ancêtres ? Pour moi, pour nous …

-Avant j'aimerai te dire que Marcel est comme même à la base ton ami et ton fils. Et deux la dernière fois j'avais Davina, il me faut une propulsion magique.

-Comme quoi ?

-Un vampire originel.

-Je vais t'aider, prends mon énergie.

-Kol serait, je pense, mieux, car il a de nombreux objets magiques.

-Je ne pense pas que Kol veuille bien coopérer.

-On verra. »

Puis j'ai poussé Klaus hors de ma chambre et j'ai appelé Kol. Je lui dit que Marcel était devenu méchant, même s'il le savait, c'était au cas où Klaus écouterait. J'ai raccroché et j'ai profiter de ses derniers instants dans le monde réelle.

PDV Davina

J'ai tellement mal. Mon âme semble déchirée, je sens que la fin est proche. Une voix résonne dans ma tête, celle de la vengeance : KOL !

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous avez des conseils à me donner, ce serait bien car c'est ma première FanFiction.


	4. Chapitre 3 Entré en enfer

Bonjour,

Avant de faire le 3ème chapitre, j'aimerai m'excuser pour une faute que j'ai faîte dans les premiers chapitres. Le bar qui a des pouvoirs n'est pas Rousseau mais St James.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

PDV Kol

Freya venait de m'appeler, alors je suis tout de suite aller chez elle, qui d'ailleurs était aussi chez moi. Klaus m'attendait dans le hall, il me sourit et me remercia de les aider. J'aurais bien aimer voir sa tête, si je lui avait dit que tout cela n'était que dans mon intérêt et pour sauver Davina. Il m'a emmené dans la chambre de Freya et puis, il est descendu. Freya n'était pas là ce qui me donna le temps d'observer sa chambre. Contrairement aux autres chambre de la demeure, elle était d'une grande simplicité des meubles nécessaires et un dessin sur une commode. Je me suis approché pour voir mais c'est à ce moment là que Freya est arrivée. Elle me barra la route.

« Privé » grommela-t-elle.

On s'est dévisagé longtemps et au bout d'un moment elle reprit la parole.

« Bien, tu es mon frère qui doit connaître le mieux les sorciers, alors tu sais ce qu'il faut faire. Il faudra se tenir les mains pendant que nous allons répéter Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi. Ne te décourages pas si ça ne marche pas tout de suite. C'est un sortilège qui utilise beaucoup de magie. Et surtout pendant que nous serons de l'autre côté ne me lâche pas la main, sinon tu disparaîtra et je ne pourrai pas revenir car je n'aurai pas assez d'énergie.

-Et quand nous aurons retrouvé Davina que ferons nous ?

-Je te le dirais le moment venu, et sinon as-tu amener les objets occultes que je t'avais demander ?

-Oui » dis-je en sortant tout de sortes d'objets.

Nous les avons posé en cercle au tour de nous, pour canaliser le plus d'énergie. Elle a ensuite pris une craie et a commencé à faire des runes. Puis elle m'a pris les mains et a commencé à parler :

« Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi, Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi, Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi …

\- Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi, Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi …

\- Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi, Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi, Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi, Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi. »

Nous avons réciter ses paroles pendant une bonne demi-heure sans aucun résultat. Et enfin le sort marcha ! Nous sommes tombés en plein milieu du cimetière.

« Super » ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

Freya poussa un long soupir. Mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle elle souriait. On a marcher assez longtemps, enfin je crois, je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du temps. Au bout d'un moment nous nous sommes arrêtés. On entendait au loin un bruit. C'est à ce moment là que Van est apparu. Il souriait et puis c'est mis à brailler :

« Des vivants ! »

PDV Marcel

J'avais le sérum dans mon corps. Mais il fallait que je me tue. J'ai pris un pieu et je me le suis enfoncé dans le cœur. Je sentis ma peau devenir défraîchi puis plus rien.

Je me suis réveillé d'un coup. Je me sentais plus vivant que jamais. J'ai enlevé le pieu de mon cœur et je me suis levé. J'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai appelé Klaus.

« Allo, me fit-il au téléphone.

-Salut Klaus, une beau jour ne trouves-tu pas ?

-Marcel, je suis encore désolé pour Davina, je …

-Pfff, Klaus elle va être venger. Le sérum de Lucien est merveilleux !

-QUOI ?

-Oui, petit Klaus, Vincent a eu la gentillesse de me le donner. Et je vais commencer par tuer Elijah. Puis Kol, Freya, et pour la fin toi. Et ensuite je ramènerai Davina.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

-Si ! »

J'ai ensuite raccroché. Enfin, j'étais le chat et eux les souris. Je redeviendrai le Roi de la Nouvelle Orléans, j'en étais maintenant sur ! J'ai éclaté de rire, puis je suis sortis, réaliser ma vengeance.

PDV Vincent

Je venais de donner le sérum à Marcel et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que Davina revienne et je pourrais lui enlever le sérum. Mais pour l'instant, je préférai boire pou oublier comme quand j'avais perdu ma femme. A ce moment là je me rappelle très bien, j'avais dit à Marcel : « si je me met dans un coin, plus personne ne me voit et moi peu à peu je ne les vois plus. » Si Finn ne m'avait pas possédé, je n'aurais jamais eu ses problèmes avec les Mikaelson. Cependant je n'aurais jamais rencontré Cami, Davina …

Pendant que je vidais les verres, j'ai aperçu Marcel. Il est venu vers moi, rayonnent. Il s'est assit en face de moi et a pris mon vers et l'a bu.

« Que veux-tu Marcel ?

-Je suis très joueur, vois-tu, et j'aimerai qu'on tue les Mikaelson ensemble. Ce serai tellement plus drôle, non ?

-Freya a dit de les occuper, pas de les tuer.

-Depuis quand tu l'écoutes ? Alors ?

-Je dois faire quoi ?

-Faire des sortilèges qui empêchent les Mikaelson de sortir de leur maison ! Ça va être excitant. D'accord ?!

-Oui mais laisse moi. »

Il a souri puis a tourné les talons. Quand quel pétrin, je venais de me mettre. Une seule solution, tout dire au Mikaelson.

PDV Kol

Van venait d' hurler dans tout le cimetière que des vivants étaient entrés. Nous nous sommes mis à courir à toute vitesse. Freya m'a regardé puis, toujours en courant, elle me demanda :

« Il était vivant Van, tu l'as tué ? S'il te plaît, dit moi non !

-Heu, et si je ne te disait rien ?! »

Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux noirs mais n'a rien dit. Au bout d'un moment elle s'est arrêtée. J'ai voulu la tirer mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Mince, j'avais oublier que c'était une sorcière, humaine. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras malgré son refus. Je me suis remis à courir.

« Mais on tourne en rond, il n'y a pas de sortit ou quoi ! » m'écriais-je.

Je me suis arrêté. Ce fut une grosse faute. Les sorciers arrivaient ! De tout les côtés, nous étions entourés. Van a sorti de sa poche une énorme lame. Elle luisait.

« Kol, mon ami, cette lame a le pouvoir de faire souffrir même un originel. Si tu te la prends tu ne pourras plus repartir de cet endroit. Et tu souffriras, pour toujours. »

Il a regardé les autres sorciers qui souriaient tous. Puis il l'a lancé devant lui, je me suis mis devant Freya pour la protégée. La lame arrivait comme au ralentit et quand elle est arrivée à un centimètre de mon ventre, j'ai disparut. J'avais été sauvé. Merci dieu ! Je me suis réveillé dans la chambre de Freya et là j'ai compris, j'avais lâché la main de Freya !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'en remet un bientôt, promis. =)


	5. Chapitre 4 Tout tombe à l'eau

Bonjour,

J'ai remarqué qu'écrire des FanFiction étaient géniale et que c'étaient devenus une de mes passions. Pour ceux qui n'en n'écrivent pas, je vous conseille vraiment !

Voilà

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

PDV Kol

J'ai regardé autour de moi. J'avais tellement peur ! Pourtant, un vampire comme moi ne pouvait, à la base, pas avoir peur. J'ai secoué Freya mais rien à faire, elle était coincée. Mes crocs sont alors sortit. Comme ça, sans aucune raison, pensais-je. Puis j'ai mieux regarder et Freya, grosse erreur ! Du sang, du sang, beaucoup de sang, trop de sang … Son ventre était maculé de sang. Le couteau ne m'avait pas touché mais elle, si. J'avais déjà en ce moment du mal à contrôler mes envies de sang, donc si on me mettais un corps plein de sang sous mon nez, le contrôle n'étais même pas envisageable. J'ai pourtant lutté de toutes mes forces. J'avais deux choix le premier soit je tuais Freya en la vidant de son sang soit j'appelais Klaus et lui disait toutes la vérité et là c'était malheureusement moi qui mourrait. Que faire ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je me suis mis à hurler le nom de mon frère. Il est arrivé très vite. Je les supplier du regard, il m'a regardé puis ses yeux se sont retourné vers Freya. Il m'a collé au mur et m'a demandé en hurlant :

« Qu'as-tu fais, pauvre fou ?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer mais pourrais-tu relâcher mon cou ? J'ai mal. »

Il a légèrement desserré son emprise sur mon cou puis a repris plus calmement :

« Qu'as-tu fais ?

-Klaus, je connais ce regard, si je te le dis, tu vas me tuer.

-Soit, mais dit le moi.

-Bien, c'était i jours environ, peut-être moins, je sais plus …

-Et ?

-Freya est venue, elle était très triste, elle vous avait sauvé et vous ne l'avait pas assez remercié, voir pas du tout. Elle vous sauve toujours la vie en dépend de la sienne. Elle ferait tout pour vous …

-Elle a dit ça ?

-Non, c'est mon analyse. Donc pour que vous ne lui en vouliez pas, elle a décidé de ramener Davina d'entre les morts. Elle ne vous l'a pas dit car elle pensait que vous ne voudriez pas car ce n'était pas dans votre intérêt. Elle a demandé de l'aide à Vincent, Marcel et moi. Au début le plan était simple, Marcel allait vous occuper pendant que nous irions dans le royaume des ancêtres. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, un Marcel est entré trop dans le jeu et est vraiment devenu méchant. Quand à nous les ancêtres nous ont repéré et quand Van, que j'avais tué en passant, m'a lancé un couteau j'ai voulu protéger Freya mais je lui ai lâché la main et pouf, je suis ici et elle doit avoir pris le couteau à ma place. »

Il semblait analyser tout le problème mais le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut : « Merde. » Puis son regard devint perdu et il me regarda comme si j'étais un alien.

« Quel sort a t-elle utilisé ? demanda t-il.

-Heu... les formules étaient Nos Intrare Ad Mortem Huis mundi. Je crois.

-Ho mon dieu ! »

Je l'est interrogé du regard. Mais rien aucune émotion. Puis il sortit d'un coup :

« Elle ne voulait pas nous dire ce sortilège car c'est un sortilège qu'on lui a appris avec Elijah. Ce n'est pas parce que on ne voulait pas qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour elle seule.

-Et, je ne vois pas ce qui est grave, un petit mensonge.

-Ce sortilège fait revenir un mort mais il faut un échange d'âme, entre même espèce, par exemple vampire, vampire loup-garous, loup garous …

-Sorcière … sorcière. »

Un court instant j'ai voulu croire que Klaus me dise c'est une blague. Mais ce moment n'était sûrement pas arrivé. A force de parler, j'avais presque oublier la présence de Freya. Je ne devais pas montrer ma panique alors j'ai simplement dit :

« Vincent. Il peut nous aider, pour ramener Freya.

-Oui, maintenant que c'est utile.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu es plus fort en sorcellerie que n'importe lequel de nous, tu le savais, tu voulais laisser mourir notre sœur pour ramener Davina. »

Je les dévisager un long moment. Mon frère était vraiment paranoïaque. Le silence gênant fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. Vincent venait d'arriver. La scène devait être étrange. Il y avait Freya baignant dans son propre sang, Klaus avec son regard tueur et moi encore plaqué au mur. Vincent nous a tous regardé puis a dit très calmement :

« Je suppose que Klaus est au courant pour tout.

-Oui. En passant, on a besoin d'un coup de main » dit Klaus en montrant Freya.

Vincent s'est tout de suite approché de Freya la prit dans ses bras et la secoué comme moi.

« Ça ne servira à rien, remarquai-je. Elle est bloquée de l'autre côté. Et donc on a besoin d'un sorcier pour la ramener au plus vite.

-Et Davina ?

-Le sort était un sort de sacrifice. On ne peut pas sacrifier ma sœur même contre Davina.

-Ho mince oui je vois. Je vais essayer d'y aller.

-J'y vais aussi, c'est en partie à cause de moi, si je connaissait ce sort, tout cela ne serait pas arriver, leur dis-je.

-Moi aussi, c'est ma sœur et bien que je ne le montre pas beaucoup, je l'aime beaucoup » finit par dire Klaus.

Vincent semblait contrarier, en même temps il y avait beaucoup plus de monde a transporter. Il pris a la craie et redessiner d'autres forme puis a commencer a parler :

« Maiorum sine noxa in mundum venisti. Maiorum sine noxa in mundum venisti. Maiorum sine noxa in mundum venisti. Maiorum sine noxa in mundum venisti.»

PDV Freya

J'avais mal, tellement mal. En partant Kol avait fait disparaître les ancêtres. Mais pas pour longtemps, ils me rattraperaient, je le savais. Le couteau s'était enfoncé profondément dans mon ventre. J'avais bien entendu Van, je ne pourrai jamais repartir. De toute façon je n'aurais pas survécu. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé d'enlever le couteau. J'ai tiré d'un coup, du sang a giclé partout. J'ai entendu des pas. Je me suis levé tant bien que mal et je me suis mise a courir à toute vitesse. Malheureusement 20 mètres plus loin, je me suis étalée. J'ai regardé derrière moi, une grosse traînée de sang indiquait clairement où je me trouvait. J'ai soupiré, j'ai vu quelqu'un courir vers moi. Puis je me suis évanouie.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

PDV Marcel

Vincent ! Quel idiot j'étais pour croire que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Si je le retrouvais, je le tuais. Il allait tout raconté à Klaus. Et maintenant j'étais vraiment sur la liste des méchants. J'ai marché en réfléchissant aux différentes manières de tuer Klaus. Je suis arrivé devant la maison des Mikaelsons. J'ai essayé d'entrer mais j'ai été bloquer. Ils avaient dû changer l'acte de propriété. Une voix m'appela dans mon dos :

« Marcel, que fais-tu donc ici ?

-Oh Elijah, c'est vraiment bizarre, je ne peux plus enter.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais j'étais cette semaine avec Hayley. Avec la mort de Cami et de Davina, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Et au Bayou où se trouvait Hayley, il n'y a pas vraiment de réseau. Je ne sais donc pas à qui est l'acte de propriété maintenant. C'est tout de même bizarre de le changer. Je vais voir ça avec Klaus. »

Il tira de sa poche son téléphone et l'alluma. Il fallait absolument que je trouve une ruse, Klaus avait dû prévenir Elijah de mon nouveau rôle.

« J'ai un message, sûrement sur l'acte de propriété : j'ai changé l'acte car Marcel a pris le ... »

Il a arrêté sa phrase puis m'a dévisagé avec un regard de peur et de lassitude. Comme un gentleman, il a rangé son portable puis il m'a sauté dessus à la vitesse de l'éclaire. J'ai pourtant eût l'impression qu'il allait tout doucement. J'ai évité le coup très facilement et je l'ai projeté contre un mur, il n'a pas vu le coup venir. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun passant. Elijah était par terre, je me suis rapproché et j'ai sortis mes crocs.

PDV Vincent

Nous avons disparu du monde réelle. Nous sommes apparu dans le cimetière. Il n'y avait personne. Il fallait qu'on trouve Freya, la ramène au plus vite. Malheureusement nous n'avions aucune piste. Kol a essayé de nous emmener à l'endroit où ils avaient été séparer. Le problème que c'était impossible, tout était pareil, chaque tombe, chaque rues … un véritable enfer mis sûrement en place par les ancêtres. De plus nous marchions vraiment très très lentement. Klaus était impatient et se plaignait tout les 2 mètres. Je vivais un véritable supplice. Mais à mon grand soulagement, le sort que j'utilisais, permettaient de ne pas se tenir la main. Comme nous n'avancions pas, Kol a remarqué :

« Ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Les ancêtres ne vont pas lâché l'affaire sauf si Vincent accepte un petit service.

-Qui est ? Demandais-je.

-Ta magie devrait fonctionner ici, non ?

-Oui...

-Super, je propose que tu fasses un sort de rapprochement. Les ancêtres vont être attiré. Pendant ce temps, moi et Klaus partirons dans directions opposés, chercher Freya. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Heu, et as-tu une idée de ce que je ferais quand ils seront près de moi.

-Oui, dit leur la vérité. On voulait chercher à ramener Davina mais ce n'est pas possible et qu'on veut juste repartir avec Freya.

-Ho mais oui bien sur et ils vont gober l'histoire, c'est un très mauvais plan.

-Tu en voies un autre peut-être. »

J'ai regardé Kol avec un regard noir puis est accepté au final. J'ai commencé à faire mes sortilèges. Quelques secondes après, des sorciers commençaient déjà à venir. J'en connaissait quelque un dont Van. La seule chose que j'ai dit était vraiment débile :

« Tu es mort ?

-Oui, ton ami Kol m'a tué, me répondit-il.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami et je suis vraiment désolé d'apprendre ça. »

Plus les sorciers arrivaient, plus je me sentais triste. Même s'ils étaient pour la plupart des meurtriers, je m'en voulait, j'aurais pu être comme eux, fière d'être un sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Que dire, une idée est venue dans mon esprit, j'étais un traître, pourquoi ne pas l'être encore plus ?

« Je vous propose un honnête marché. Aider moi à ramener Freya et en échange, je tuerais Kol et Klaus.

-Ha, Ha ! firent la plupart des ancêtres.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt bien. Réfléchissez. Nous voulons les tuer depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi ne pas prendre cette chance, fit un sorcier que je ne connaissait pas.

-Ce sorcier pourrait nous trahir d'une minute à l'autre. Mauvaise idée ! en fit un autre.

-Freya est une sorcière, nous sommes pour les sorcières. Et contre les vampires.

-Oui mais c'est une sœur Mikaelson. »

Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps, si bien qu'un moment je perdis le cour de leurs discussions. Dans ma tête deux idées s'entrechoquèrent : faire ce que j'avais dit ou aider les Mikaelson. Dans les deux cas, mes chances de vivre étaient vraiment fines. Au bout d'un moment un des sorciers me dit :

« Nous acceptons. Tue les et nous te redonnerons Freya.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance envers vous. Montrez la moi.

-Héhé, voici le problème, nous ne l'avons pas.

-Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez encore menti.

-Haha, crois tu vraiment qu'on va t'aider. On te fait juste perdre du temps et en faire gagner à ceux qui cherchent Kol, Klaus et Freya, que nous n'avons vraiment pas. »

Alors là, c'était sur, j'étais mort.


	7. Chapitre 6 Le hurlement

Chapitre 6

PDV Kol

Nous venions, Klaus et moi, de partir. J'étais assez étonné que Vincent est accepté de faire mon plan, surtout que c'était une mission suicide. Klaus voulait qu'on reste absolument ensemble, moi je trouvais ça débile. Nous allions nous faire repérer, c'était sur. Maintenant que le sort s'était dissipé, nous pouvions retrouver notre chemin beaucoup plus facilement. Je nous ai conduit à l'endroit ou Freya avait du se prendre le couteau. Nous avons regardé autour de nous. Klaus a soudain pris son air de tueur et m'a dit :

« J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a rien. »

J'ai froncé les sourires et j'ai vu ce qu'il fixait, une grosse trace de sang. Elle partait à plusieurs mètres et d'un coup elle s'arrêtait. Klaus semblait franchement mécontent. Il a effleuré le sang et à sentit puis il m'a dit sans me regarder :

« Ce sang date d'il n'y a pas longtemps. Je dirais une heure ou deux, au maximum. »

Nous sommes allés tout au bout de la trace. Je voulais me rendre utile surtout que c'était en partie à cause de moi toute cette histoire. J'ai alors humé, cherchant une trace de la présence de Freya mais rien. On aurait dit qu'elle avait simplement disparu là. Klaus devait penser la même chose vu sa tête. Il a soufflé plusieurs de fois puis a finalement dit :

« Je crois que nous devons nous séparer. I allée possible de cet endroit. Espérons que la chance soit de notre côté. »

Puis sans me regarder il a pris la première allée. J'ai donc pris la deuxième.

PDV Marcel

J'étais tout près du coup d'Elijah, j'ai voulu le mordre mais quelqu'un m'a propulsé loin d'Elijah. Hayley protégeait Elijah. Elle avait les yeux totalement jaune et elle semblait vraiment furieuse. Je me suis approché d'elle d'un air lasse. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, pourtant si elle se dressait entre moi et Elijah, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Elle m'a dit d'une voix qui tremblait de peur et de rage :

« Si tu t'approches de lui, je te tuerais par tout les moyens.

-Pff, tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis invisible. Je ne veux pas vraiment te tuer mais s'il le faut je le ferais.

-Marcel, je te connais tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Tu ne me connais pas assez alors. Les Mikelsons ont détruit ma vie et celle de bien d'autres encore : Cami, Davina, toi …

-Ils ne m'ont pas détruit la vie, ils me l'ont offerte. Sans eux je serais certes sans danger mais je n'aurais pas connu Cami, Davina. Je serais encore une pauvre fille sans but dans la vie comme toi qui serait mort en esclave. Je leur en ai voulu, certes, mais après j'ai pardonné.

-Ho, peut-être que je ne l'ai pas pardonné. »

J'ai éclaté de rire. Et sans prévenir, Hayley m'a planté un pieu dans le cœur, certes ça ne pouvait tuer mais ça faisait horriblement mal. Elle en a profité pour partir avec Elijah. Quel débile, j'étais ! J'ai enlevé le pieu et je me suis mis à leur poursuite.

PDV Freya

J'avais très mal au ventre. Mes membres étaient totalement immobilisés, mon esprit était tout sauf clair. J'ai voulu hurler mais je n'avais pas assez de force. J'ai essayé de souffler, de voir si j'étais en vie mais même cette simple chose me semblait impossible. J'ai essayé de me rappeler ce qu'avait dit Van à propos du couteau, même un originel pouvait souffrir de cet instrument alors une sorcière. J'ai été comme propulsé dans le temps, je suis apparu dans une clairière totalement recouverte de neige. C'était paisible, si c'était ça mon enfer alors tout allait bien. Mais j'ai malheureusement crié victoire trop tôt. Des enfants sont arrivés, chantant, ils étaient tous innocent et mignon. Ils ne me voyaient pas mais tant pis, les regarder étaient très occupant. Une femme est apparu derrière eux, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que ça allait très mal finir. C'était moi, j'avais une robe d'époque. Mon double a souri aux enfants, apparemment ils ne la connaissaient pas. Ils l'ont regardé avec méfiance puis ils l'ont invité à jouer. J'aurais voulu crier aux enfants que c'était une mauvaise idée mais ma bouche était de nouveau collé. Les enfants se sont mis à jouer au loup. Mon double était le loup, bien sûr, pensais-je. Au début tout allait bien mais c'est soudain quand elle a attrapa un enfant que tout bascula. Elle sortit un couteau et lui trancha la gorge, du sang gicla. Les enfants se sont mis à hurler, ils voulaient s'enfuir mais elle a lancé un sortilège qui les immobilisa. Elle les tua tous sans montrer signe d'émotions puis elle s'est approché de moi et elle m'a dit :

« Tu me trouve horrible mais en fait je suis toi, pour tout te dire. J'ai tué des enfants, tu as tué Davina, ils étaient innocent comme Davina. Et j'ai utilisé la magie comme toi. Tu te forces à penser que tu as fait cela dans le but de protéger ta famille mais je pense surtout que tu l'as fait pour le plaisir.

-Je … je ne suis pas … pas comme ça.

-Ho si ! »

J'avais de nouveau mal dans le ventre et dans le cœur, voyant que je pouvais parler, je me suis mise à hurler, c'était la première fois de ma longue existence que j'avais aussi peur.

PDV Davina

J'avais retrouvé Freya baignant dans son sang. J'avais entendu qu'elle et Kol étaient revenu pour me sauver. Au début j'avais pensé la laisser à son propre sort et j'avais vu le couteau même se que m'avais infligé les ancêtres n'était pas aussi horrible. Je l'avais prise et conduite dans l'endroit où je m'étais réfugié. Au début elle n'avait rien de spéciale à part sa température qui montait à près de 50° puis peu à près son cœur avait littéralement arrêté de battre. J'avais essayé de faire un massage cardiaque mais elle s'est mise à se soulever de spasmes. Aucun sort ne la ranimait. Pendant plusieurs minutes elles étaient resté comme ça puis elle a arrêté de bouger, son cœur s'est remis à battre. Ouf, ai-je pensé. Mais elle s'est mise à hurler, un hurlement à glacer le sang. Du sang s'est mis à couler de son nez. J'étais maintenant sur qu'elle allait faire venir tout les sorciers. Je devais l'arrêter à tout pris.

PDV Kol

Je marchais depuis longtemps et je n'avais toujours aucune trace de Freya. Soudain un hurlement aigu retentit dans le cimetière. C'était Freya j'en était sur. Je devais la secourir au plus vite. Je me suis élancé dans une course folle vair le bruit. Des sortes de nuages allaient dans la même direction. Mince, des ancêtres. Si j'avais entendu, eux aussi. Je devais arriver le premier. Les ancêtres n'allaient pas aussi vite que moi mais ils étaient beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. En courant j'ai aperçut Klaus, il courait pas loin de moi mais sous forme de loup. Il devait aller plus vite avec ça. Klaus m'a vite distancé et j'ai vite distancé les ancêtres. Le hurlement s'était arrêté, mince, si les ancêtres voulaient aller vers le hurlement de ma sœur, c'est qu'ils ne l'avaient pas, donc c'était forcement quelqu'un d'autres et quelque chose me dit que cette personne n'a pas que des intentions clairs. En environ 2 jours, ma fratrie m'avait dégoûté des cimetières. Klaus a disparut de mon champ de vision, je me retrouvais seul. Quelqu'un m'a tapoté l'épaule. Je me suis retourné sur la défensive. C'était Davina !

PDV Vincent

Les ancêtres venaient de me trahir comme j'avais trahi les Mikaelsons. J'étais dans de beau drap. Les ancêtres chuchotaient entre eux, sûrement, pour savoir ce qu'ils me feraient. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur. Après maintes réflexions entre eux, ils m'ont proposé de mourir normalement, dit comme ça, c'est bizarre, mais venant des ancêtres, c'est très noble. Mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de mourir ! Ils se sont approchés de moi, mais un hurlement froid retentit dans le cimetière. Tout les ancêtres sont partis, ils se sont transformés en nuage blanc et ils ont disparut. Donc si je me rappelais bien, tout les ancêtres cherchaient chaque Mikaleson. Heureusement, que Elijah et Rebekah ne soient pas là. Je me suis mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais mais pas vair le hurlement, les ancêtres ne pouvaient pas être tuer dans leur monde alors je devais prendre leurs objets magiques qu'ils cachaient dans mes souvenirs sous la tombe des sacrifices.

Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je poste le prochain bientôt.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

PDV Elijah

Je me suis réveillé avec une grande douleur à la nuque. Je me suis peu à peu rappeler : lé sérum, Marcel, le noir! Je devais être mourant pourtant je me sentais bien. J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans le Bayou, dans la maison d'Hayley de de Jack (avant qu'il ne meurt). Hayley arriva avec un doudou sûrement à Hope, elle me sourit puis elle s'allongea à côté de moi. Elle me prit dans les bras, pour me rassurer ou pour se rassurer elle même. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler :

« Tu aurais pu mourir, je n'aurais pas survécu. Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque ?

-Je ne savais pas mais je ne saurais jamais assez reconnaissant de m'avoir sauver. Sais-tu pour qu'elle raison Marcellus a pris ce sérum ?

-Bien sur, Kol a tué Davina quand a Freya et toi, vous ne l'avez pas sauvé. C'est la vengeance !

-Mais comment l'a-t-il eut ?

-Je ne sais pas et aucun de tes frères ou sœurs ne répond. »

Hayley me suppliait du regard de lui dire une chose qui pourrait la rassurer mais je ne savait pas quoi inventer. J'ai préféré changer de sujet. Je me suis levé et j'ai ramassé le doudou d'Hope qu'Hayley avait fait tomber. « Où est Hope ? demandais-je en montrant le doudou.

-Chez Marie. »

J'ai hoché la tête puis j'ai posé la peluche. Il fallait que je sorte le plus vite et que je vérifies que ma famille allait bien.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller j'espère, me questionna Hayley.

-Je ne sais pas Hayley mais j'ai des devoirs en tant que Mikaelson.

-Alors je viens avec toi, je suis aussi une Mikaelson.

-Je t'aime Hayley, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Nous nous sommes défié du regard puis j'ai finalement dit :

« Soit mais au moindre problèmes, sauve toi.

-D'accord, allons-y.

-Il y a un problème. On ne peut pas entrer. On doit savoir à qui appartient l'acte de propriété.

-Freya.

-Non, non, Klaus a changé pour que Marcel n'entre pas. On va aller à la banque, ils ont une copie de l'acte de propriété, remarquais-je.

-Ok. »

Nous sommes sortis de la maison, puis nous avons pris le 4x4 d'Hayley. Nous avons roulé vers la banque, j'espérais vraiment que personne n'était à la banque. Nous sommes arrivés, une jeune femme s'occupait de l'accueil. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et une tête d'ange. Elle devait avoir une vie tranquille avec son petit copain, une famille avec seul souci, s'ils vont réussir leur vie. J'imaginais très bien cette vie avec Hayley. J'ai chassé cet idée de ma tête et je me suis approché de la fille.

« Bonjour, savez-vous qui s'occupe des actes de propriété ?

-Oui, c'est mon patron Jason. » fit-elle d'une voix hypnotisé.

Elle nous a ensuite accompagné vers Jason, un vieux type avec comme lui un vieux costume. Il nous a toisé du regard puis a marmonné :

« Salie, va t'occuper de l'accueil, je m'occupe de ses jeunes gens. »

Elle a souri puis a tourné les talons. Jason a posé ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour nous a emmené au fond de la pièce. Il a tiré un dossier des tiroirs puis nous l'a tendu. C'était l'acte de propriété.

« Comment avez-vous pu savoir que c'était ce que nous cherchions ? Demanda Hayley.

-Klaus, un homme m'a dit de donner ceci quand je verrais votre visage, a t'il dit en me montrant du doigt.

-Hé bien merci. »

Nous avons regardé à qui c'était et bien sur c'était à Jason. On lui a redonné puis on l'a hypnotisé pour qu'il nous invite à entrer. On lui a fait oublié et nous sommes sortis. Tout c'était bien passé, espérons ne pas croiser Marcel.

PDV Klaus

Après avoir entendu un long hurlement, je me suis transformé en loup. En courant, je ressentis comme une présence. C'était très désagréable ! J'ai regardé derrière moi, de la brume me suivait, pas obligé d'être un génie pour savoir que ce n'était qu'autre que les ancêtres. Soit ils me suivaient pour me tuer soit ils cherchaient Freya pour la tuer, dans tout les cas, ça ne présageait rien de bon. J'ai entraperçut Kol, il allait dans la même direction. Il fallait que je prenne une autre direction pour semer les ancêtres qui me collaient aux fesses, Kol sauvera Freya, j'irais le rejoindre après. Quand je la reverrai je ne sais pas si je serai plus en colère ou plus heureux. J'ai dépassé Kol et j'ai pris un autre petit chemin, la brume m'a suivi. Je me suis arrêté et eux aussi. J'ai ouvert ma gueule montrant mes crocs. Les ancêtres ont légèrement reculé puis ils se sont transformés. D'après ce que je me rappelais qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer les ancêtres ici, puisque techniquement ils étaient mort mais on pouvait comme même les ralentir. J'ai sauté sur les ancêtres leur déchirant la tête et tout les autres membres. Le sang giclait sur mon pelage. Au bout d'un moment je me suis remis en vampire. J'étais malheureusement nu ce qui fit monter la rage. Je les ai tous tuer. J'ai pris des habits à un sorcier sans tête. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir sa tête quand il se revivra, pour la première fois de la journée j'ai souri. J'ai reprit mon chemin essayant de me rappeler d'où venait le cri. C'était plutôt difficile de retrouver le chemin puisque tout se ressemblait ici.

PDV Vincent

Je ne courais pas, je marchais vers la tombe des sacrifices, ici je trouverai tout ce que j'avais besoin. Je n'entendait rien, c'était assez dérangeant. Je ne pensais à rien, enfin j'essayai, si je pensais à quelques choses, j'allais forcement être triste. Ma vie n'était vraiment pas ce que j'attendais d'elle : marier à une sociopathe, avoir été posséder pendant 9 mois par Finn, être mêlé aux histoires des Mikalesons. J'y étais presque arrivé quand je la vis, la peau mâte, des longs cheveux bruns bouclés et un sourire vraiment flippant., 5 mètres nous séparaient, « pas assez » pensais-je. Elle me toisait sans vraiment montrer une émotion puis j'ai finis par prendre la parole pour combler le blanc :

« Eva. »

Elle me sourit et éclata de rire.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut:)**

 **Tout d'abord désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps d'écrire ce chapitre. Et je suis aussi désolé pour le dernier chapitre, en le relisant, j'ai remarqué que j'avais fait plein de fautes. J'espère que celui là en aura moins. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

PDV Elijah

Nous sommes rentrés, fort heureusement, sans souci. Le lieu était calme était calme, trop calme ! D'habitude il y avait du bruit, Klaus en colère, Kol qui en ce moment noyais son chagrin, Freya qui lançait des sorts et Vincent qui l'aidait. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. J'avais peur que Marcel soit venu avant nous. J'ai monté le plus lentement les marches, Hayley me suivait le regard apeuré. En la regardant je me suis rappelé la première fois que je l'avais vu, elle était ami à Tyler et elle détestait Caroline, c'était une gamine que je trouvais inintéressante. Ce n'était clairement plus le cas. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser au passé ! J'ai regardé devant moi, la chambre de Freya était entrouverte. J'ai poussé la porte et je vis un spectacle effrayant : Vincent était couvert de craie, il était assis tenant les mains de Kol et Klaus, j'ai deviné que c'était un sort. Hayley s'est éloignée de moi, elle a presque aussitôt lâcher un cri. Je me suis approché d'elle et je compris tout de suite pourquoi elle avait hurler. Freya était allongée, ses membres semblait désarticulé, elle était recouverte de sang séché. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai essayé de lui donner du sang mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avaler. Hayley semblait horrifié, je savais qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Freya mais qu'elle l'a considérait comme une personne à part entière de la famille. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé mais je n'avais aucune piste.

« Écoute » m'ordonna Hayley.

J'ai écouté, je n'entendais que les battements de Klaus, Vincent, Kol et … Freya. Elle n'était pas morte mais alors elle était quoi ?

« Je pense qu'elle est dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, je ne sais pas où ni pourquoi. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas morte » me dit Hayley.

Je me suis ensuite penché vers Vincent, une seringue dépassait de sa poche. Je l'ai prise, il y avait un étrange liquide dedans et en petit des runes. C'était la langue de mon enfance. J'ai mis du temps à déchiffrer : remède contre le sérum. La solution à nos problèmes, j'ai expliqué à Hayley ce que ça voulait dire. Un plan se mit immédiatement en place dans mon esprit. Mais pour cela il fallait que Hayley reste ici pour surveiller notre famille. Avant que je ne lui propose mais elle me dit :

« Non, je sais à quoi tu penses, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-C'est pour eux, et j'ai besoin que tu les surveilles. Je ne peux pas les laisser sans défense, s'il te plaît, pour moi, pour nous ! »

Et pour une fois, elle accepta. Je suis donc sorti cette fois seul, dans la rue. Je devais trouver Marcel, et le tuer ! Mais par où commencer, chez lui. Je me suis dirigé vers sa maison près du fleuve. Je suis entré, aucun bruit, la pièce dans lequel je me trouvais était un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait du sang, de l'alcool renversé et des meuble cassé. Que c'est-il passé ?

PDV Marcel

 _Plusieurs heures avant_

Je suis rentré chez moi en colère. Je venais de vidé plusieurs personnes de leur sang mais ça ne m'avait pas suffi, j'étais encore en colère. Je me suis allongé sur le lit et j'ai commencé à boire. Je commençais à m'endormir quand un bruit de porte attira mon attention. Joshua ! Il entrait lentement, il semblait tendu. Je me suis demandé pourquoi puis j'ai compris. Alors je lui ai dit :

« J'ai pris le sérum mais je ne vais pas te tuer.

-Tu as changé Marcel. J'ai peur de toi et c'est, et c'est normal. Le temps que tu ailles mieux je préfères rester à distance. »

Il a tourné les talons mais avant qu'il ne parte, je l'ai pris par le col et je l'ai collé contre le mur, renversant au passage de l'alcool. Il a gémi sous la pression. Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille :

« Écoute bien, je t'ai offert une nouvelle vie, mais c'est pour moi que tu l'as sacrifiera. »

Il eut l'air étonné. Et moi donc, je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça. Je l'ai lâché, je voulais qu'il parte, ce sérum m'avait rendu très susceptible. Mais au lieu de partir, il me donna un coup de poing dans le visage. J'ai aussitôt perdu mon self contrôle. Je lui ai donné un coup qui l'a projeté contre une armoire. Il s'est relevé, il tremblait, il devait avoir peur. Mais au lieu de partir comme une personne avec un minimum de bon sens, il m'a sauté dessus me clouant au sol. Mais le sérum avait dupliqué mes forces, j'ai donc pu le soulever sans effort. Je l'ai collé contre le mur et je lui ai brisé la nuque. Je savais que même s'il avait peur il essayerais de me tuer, et je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je suis donc partis le mettre en sécurité.

PDV Vincent

Eva éclata de rire. Un rire pas si méchant, si on ne la connaissait pas. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais pitié, à un moment ça avait été quand même ma femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais pas pour me lancer des menaces ou quoi que soit :

« Je veux t'aider. »

Je suis resté quelques instant sous le choc, Eva proposé son aide, surtout à moi qui l'avait tué. Voyant que je fronçais mes sourcils elle renchérie :

« Je suis mal vu des ancêtres, tu le sais. A cause de tout ça … enfin tu vois. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je n'aimais pas les vampires mais j'aimais les sorciers, assez pour essayer de nous sauver.

-Que veux-tu et comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne sais pas dans quel merdier tu t'es mis, désolé si c'est vulgaire mais c'est le cas. Mais je ne veux pas savoir comment, je veux juste t'aider une dernière fois. Tu cherches Freya et je sais justement où elle est. »

Je l'ai regardé soucieux. C'était tentant mais en même temps qu'est ce qui me disait que ce n'était pas un piège. Rien, mais je devais prendre le risque. J'ai finalement acquiescé. Elle m'a souri, un sourire bienveillant, comme avant.

« Je venais ici car j'avais besoin de pouvoirs pour tuer les ancêtres, lui dis-je.

-Tu es venu bien trop tard ! Les ancêtres ont pris les objets qui pouvaient les tuer puis je ne sais comment, ils les ont détruit. »

Au fond de moi, je le savais ! Ça aurait trop beau pour être vraie. J'ai soupiré puis j'ai suivi Eva qui partait déjà. Pour éviter un silence gênant, j'ai demandé :

« Comment sais-tu où Freya ?

-Les ancêtres n'arrêtaient pas de me chercher avant que Davina arrive. Je connais ce lieu par cœur et je sais tout ce qui se passe. Il faut que tu saches que les ancêtres font croire que tout les sorciers sont d'accord avec eux mais c'est totalement faux. Je connais plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui détestent encore plus les ancêtres que les vampires. »

Je n'ai pas voulu répondre.

PDV Kol

Je me suis retourné et je fis face à Davina. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je les prise dans mes bras. Elle est restée droite sur le coup puis elle m'a aussi serré. J'aurais voulu qu'on reste comme cela longtemps mais je savais que c'était impossible. Je l'ai lâché et je lui ai dit :

« Je suis tellement désolé, nous étions venu ici pour te sauver mais tout à échoué. Freya a disparu, je sais que c'est à cause d'elle que tu es morte mais …

-Je sais où elle est ! Je l'ai retrouvé baignant dans son sang, je l'ai aidé mais quand je l'ai mise en sécurité elle a hurlé.

-Je sais mais … Merci !

-Tu veux sûrement la voir ?

-Oui s'il te plaît ! »

Elle m'a prit la main et elle m'a conduite je ne sais où.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé, tu lui en voulais ?

-Je t'en ai voulu aussi puis j'ai compris quelques chose. L'amour ne meurt jamais et surtout celle de la famille. »

Je fus toucher par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment lui dire que je ne savais pas comment la faire revenir. Je verrais plus tard. Elle s'arrêta devant une tombe qu'elle ouvrit puis elle entra suivit bien sur de moi. Freya était là, elle semblait dormir mais je savais que c'était différent. Je me suis approché d'elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'on revienne dans notre monde, elle, Davina, moi ! Et il fallait que je choisisse Freya ou Davina. Freya a finit par prendre la parole :

« Vous ne pourrez pas me ramener, c'est impossible ! Mais au moins on pourra se dire au revoir. »

J'ai fermé les yeux, elle le savais, je ne pourrais la ramener.

« Comment va Marcel ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu...

-Quoi ? Il va bien ?

-D. il a pris le sérum et il veut nous tuer.

-Non, non, non non, c'est impossible, il ne ferait jamais cela ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer. J'ai reposé Freya puis je l'ai à son tout prise dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour la consoler alors je l'ai simplement embrassé comme si nous étions un couple normal.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

PDV Klaus

Je trottinait en essayant de savoir où se trouvait Freya, mais depuis le début il faut avouer que je n'avais trouvé aucune piste. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, je me suis caché pour voir qui s'était. Je n'en revins pas c'était Vincent accompagné d'Eva Sinclair ! Il fallait que je lui demande qu'est ce qui c'était passé dans sa tête. Je tendis mon oreille pour savoir de quoi il parlait :

« … Alors où est Freya ? Demanda Vincent.

-Je ne te le dis pas, je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi, désolé de te le dire.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

-Les nouvelles circulent vite ici, tu as essayé de trahir les Mikaelsons, c'est très audacieux... »

Il avait essayé de nous trahir, à cette pensée je voulus lui arracher la tête mais je me suis rappelé qu'ils savaient où se trouvais Freya. J'ai donc préféré les suivre sans me faire voir. Ils marchaient trop doucement à mon goût mais je devais m'y habituer. Au bout d'un moment ils se sont arrêter devant une tombe qu'Eva a ouvert. Ils ont disparu et je les ai suivi. L'endroit était éclairé ce qui me permis de voir Kol et Davina s'embrasser. Heureusement qu'il y avait Freya sinon j'aurais vraiment regretté d'avoir suivi Vincent. Davina et mon frère se sont tout de suite éloigné en nous voyant arriver, les joues de Kol et de Davina étaient toutes rouges, nous les avions interrompu dans un moment intime. Personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était tendu, Davina a finit par déclaré :

« Vous devriez partir, les ancêtres seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Et comment allons-nous faire pour Freya ? Demandais-je ironiquement.

-Vincent, Eva et moi allons faire un sort pour la libérer de ce sort, le seul problème c'est que nous avons besoin d'un sorcier pour transférer ce sort. Il va falloir en trouver un et ça m'étonnerai qu'un ancêtres accepte, qui veux aller à la chasse aux sorciers ? »

Personne ne répondit mais j'eus une merveilleuse idée :

« Pourquoi pas Vincent ?

-Quoi ?! Hurla-t-il.

-Vincent, mon soit disant ami, tu nous a trahi et oui je t'ai écouté toi et Eva.

-... Oui mais c'était pour sauver Freya et je ne cache pas que je la préfère à vous. De toute façon ça n'a pas marché, mais si tu veux j'irais chercher un sorcier.

-Je vais avec toi, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, lui répondis-je.

-Bien, allons-y. »

Nous sommes partis sous les regards étonnés de Kol, Davina et Eva. Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver un sorcier, à nous deux nous l'avons assommé. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, j'ai souri à Vincent. Ce fut là qu'on se rendit compte qu'on ne connaissait pas la sortie. J'ai lâché un petit rire, bien sûr ! Vincent semblait embêté lui aussi.

« Attends j'ai une idée, on envoie un message à Eva ou Davina pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher ? Me proposa t'il.

-C'est possible ?

-Oui. »

Vincent a mis ses mains par terre puis a récité des formules. Le sort marcha et quelques minutes plus tard Eva était là. Elle avait un sourire moqueur. Elle nous ramena à la tombe. Les sorciers allongèrent Freya et le sorcier côte à côte puis ils commencèrent les incantations.

PDV Freya

Je fus emmener dans un deuxième rêve, j'avais arrêté de crier parce que je ne pouvais plus. L'endroit était contrairement à l'autre très fleuri. Cette fois ci ils y avaient des personnes que je connaissait : ma famille. Il me voyait et je pouvais bouger comme je le voulais mes membres. Nous mangions et tout aurais pu être beau mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Marcel arriva, il semblait gentille, Klaus l'a invité à manger avec nous, au fond de moi mon instinct me hurlait qu'il fallait faire attention car il avait le sérum mais je l'ai ignoré, grave erreur ! Marcel me fixait puis il a sourit montrant une belle rangée de dents blanches, un peu trop. Puis il regarda le cou de Klaus et d'un coup sans que je vois le coup venir il le mordit. Klaus hurla gesticulant dans tout les sens. Elijah, Kol et Rebekah c'était levés sur la défensive. J'ai essayé de faire un sort mais ça ne marchait pas. Vincent est alors arrivé derrière moi. Il rigolait et il m'a dit :

« Voilà ce qu'on récolte quand on trahi tout le monde. »

Il m'a prise par la gorge et m'a obligé à voir ma famille se faire mordre un par un. Puis Marcel leur a dit d'un air triomphant :

« Freya m'a donné le sérum pour que je vous tue. »

Je voulus protester mais je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Et au lieu de dire non, ma tête acquiesça. Vincent me lâcha et me mit à côté de Klaus. Il l'incitait à me mordre et Klaus l'a fait. J'avais tellement mal, je me vidais de mon sang et rien ne pouvais y changer. « Tant mieux » pensais-je au moins je n'aurais plus à souffrir mais je me trompais Davina est encore apparu. Elle m'a regardé puis d'une voix tremblante elle me dit :

« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ! Tu tues tout ce que tu touches, mon Kol, ton frère, ta famille, Moi ! »

Cette fois ci je n'ai pas hurlé, j'ai simplement pleuré.

PDV Elijah

L'endroit était vraiment en bazar, que c'est-il passé ici ? Ce qui était sur c'est que Marcel n'était pas là. Ou pas ! Il est arrivé avec une démarche lente, il avait de grosses cernes et il semblait triste mais quand il me vu il sourit.

« Ha Elijah, j'ai passé une journée vraiment nul alors merci d'être là. Un petit meurtre va me remonter le morale. »

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre il me sauta dessus d'un air sauvage. Je n'avais pas vu le coup venir et je n'ai donc pas pu lui enfoncer la seringue dans le coup. Une bataille sanglante suivi, je le griffai de toutes mes forces et lui il me donnai des coups dans mon visage. Il m'avait déjà cassé le nez plusieurs fois et je lui avait arraché plusieurs bout de peau. Au bout d'un moment j'ai réussi à prendre la seringue de ma poche, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, trop occupé à essayer de me tuer ! Je lui ai enfoncé dans le coup, il a lâché mon visage son regard était devenu blanc. Puis il s'est affalé. Je l'ai poussé, je voulais le tuer mais je me suis dit que Klaus préférerait le tuer lui même. Je l'ai donc abandonner ici puis je suis rentrer pour veiller sur ma vraie famille.

Hayley n'avait pas bougé, quand elle m'a vu arriver elle a rigolé pour évacuer le stress sûrement. J'ai soufflé et à mon tour je me suis assis.

« Que c'est-il passé »demanda Hayley.

Je lui ai tout raconté. Elle m'écoutait pensive, quand j'eus finis de raconter elle m'ordonna d'aller à la douche et de surtout de me changer. J'ai pouffé de rire, ça c'était bien Hayley !

PDV Kol

Klaus et Vincent sont arrivés suivi de Eva. Davina, Vincent et Eva ont fait un sort pour transporter le sort de Freya au sorcier presque mort à côté d'elle. Klaus s'est rapproché de moi et puis il m'a murmuré à l'oreille :

« Je te promet de sauver Davina, je sais que tu l'aimes et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. »

J'ai regardé attentivement Klaus croyant qu'il allait d'un coup me dire Poisson d'avril. Klaus n'était pas du tout attentionné sauf peut-être pour Hope. Mais non il n'a rien dit de plus puis il s'est approché de Freya. Nous avons attendu et ce que nous vîmes nous donna envie de vomir. Freya pleurait, ce n'était pas choquant sauf que ses larmes se transformèrent en grosse goutte de sang. Nous étions des vampires et le sang ne nous effrayait pas à la base mais là c'était différent, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Les sorciers se sont lâchés la main et Freya s'est réveillé d'un coup. Cependant je ne savais pas si elle se rendait compte de ce qui se passait. Elle nous a tous regardé. Elle se mit à brailler :

« S'il vous plaît laisse moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. »

Elle avait mis sa tête dans ses mains et elle pleurait. Davina a fini par dire :

« Elle se croit encore dans ses cauchemars...

-Je ne voulais pas, c'était pour ma famille, je suis tellement désolé Davina, je leur ai causé plus de mal mais pardonne moi et arrête de me hanter.

-Oui, oui bien sur je te pardonne, répondis Davina pour calmer Freya mais elle continua a parlé.

-A cause de moi ma famille va mourir, je suis horrible, je les ai tué, des enfants innocents comme toi, au mon dieu, je dois mourir... »

Les propos de Freya étaient fou, je ne comprenais pas mais je déduis que c'était ses cauchemars. Klaus lui coupa la parole :

« Freya, calme toi, tout va bien, tu ne dors plus, souviens toi Pour Toujours et à Jamais ! »

Elle arrêta de parler puis elle tomba au sol comme une poupée.

« Elle s'en remettra, remarqua Davina. Mais maintenant partez ! »

Vincent a hoché la tête, il a commencé à préparer le sort, j'ai regardé Davina, je ne la reverrai sûrement jamais mais je pouvais lui dire au revoir. Je l'ai embrassé, le dernier baiser, je pleurais et elle aussi. Vincent était près, il a regardé Eva puis il l'a serré dans ses bras, ils avaient été marier. Je l'entendis chuchoter à son oreille :

« Merci, tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur. »

Elle a souri comme Davina, Klaus avait dans ses bras Freya, nous étions près à partir. J'ai pris la main de Davina puis nous avons disparu.


	11. Épilogue

Épilogue

PDV Elijah

Je venais de prendre une douche, je me sentais propre et nous n'avions pour l'instant plus qu'un problème. Hayley et moi discutions de tout et n'importe quoi en attendant que notre famille se réveille, ce qui fut le cas. Vincent a ouvert les yeux ainsi que Kol et Klaus. Ils se sont levés tout les trois, Klaus s'est avancé vers Freya, il lui a donné de son sang et elle se réveilla. Elle semblait désorienter, Kol et Vincent se sont aussi avancés vers elle, ils semblaient heureux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je déduis que Freya avait été proche de la mort vu le sang. Puis ils nous enfin regardés, Klaus a éclaté de rire puis a raconté tout ce qu'ils leur ai arrivé. C'était une histoire de dingue. Vincent a soudain laissé échapper un petit cri :

« Je n'ai plus le remède contre le sérum.

-On l'a déjà utilisé, remarqua Hayley. C'est aussi une histoire de dingue. »

Nous leur avons ensuite tout raconté, Klaus demanda :

« Et Marcel, l'as-tu tué ?

-Non, je me disais que tu voudrais sûrement le faire, répondis-je.

-Non, je vais le laisser vivre, je pense qu'il a déjà pas mal de problème a réglé vu comment il s'est comporté. »

PDV Marcel

Je me suis réveillé, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je me suis levé pour encore m'écrouler par terre. Je voyais flou mais je vis la silhouette de quelqu'un. Il s'approcha de moi et je vis qui c'était :

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas caché les personnes, remarqua Josh. J'ai compris que tu voulais juste me protéger, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas me venger. De toutes façon Klaus va s'en charger.

-Il ne peut pas me tuer, j'ai … j'ai le sérum !

-En es-tu sur ? »

Elijah m'avais, je ne sais comment, enlever le sérum du corps. Josh est parti me laissant seul. J'étais seul sans ami, sans famille. Il fallait que je parte et peut-être un jour Klaus acceptera mes excuses.

PDV Freya

On m'avais raconté ce qui s'était passé pendant mon sommeil, j'en riais même si au fond de moi, j'avais un peu honte. Je n'avais pas réussi à sauver Davina, mon plan n'avait servi à rien. Kol est entré, il ne m'en voulait pas :

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien, me dit-il.

-Je trouverais une façon de ramener Davina, je te le promet.

-Non, je lui ai dit au revoir et je pense qu'elle ne veut pas revivre. C'est dur mais je vais l'accepter. J'avais une question, quand la première fois je suis venu ici il y avait un dessin, je pourrais savoir ce que c'est. »

J'ai hoché la tête, pourquoi pas. J'ai tiré de ma poche le dessin. Un dessin de Klaus, il y avait nos parents Esther et Mikael, nous étions devant du plus au grand au plus petit : Moi, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah et Henrik. Je n'avais pas connu Henrik, mais Klaus m'avait dit que son rêve aurait été d'être tous là, réuni et sans problème. Il avait marqué Pour Toujours et à Jamais. Kol a regardé puis m'a dit :

« Mais nous sommes les Mikaelson, qu'est ce que nous serons sans des problèmes. »

J'ai rigolé et j'ai su que si nous étions ensemble, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 **Alors qu'est ce vous en avez pensé, la fin n'est pas trop sentimentale :) !**


End file.
